List of Poison Elves Issues
= The Mulehide Issues (as I, Lusiphur) = Requiem for an Elf * 1 - Down and Out in Amineta * 2 - Six-Tell Amlah * 3 - Resurrection Man * 4 - Similitude of a Hero * 5 - Debt Collections * 6 - Thieves Don't Share Traumatic Dogs * 7 - The Countess * 8 - Wicked Yawn * 9 - Night of the Doppelganger * 10 - the Suicide King * 11 - Sleepin' in Mistwood * 12 - Hyena Desert of the Third Sin * 13 - the Temptations of Lusiphur * 14 - the Worm and the Warrior * 15 - Tenth's Game * 16 - In Fear of Fear * 17 - One Percent * 18 - Cohesions Patrons * 19 - The Gypsy and the Troll * 20 - Lord of the Lilacs = The Sirius Issues (As Poison Elves) = Sanctuary Book 1: Deathmonks * 1 - Mandratha Heights * 2 - Children of the Dust * 3 - Disintegrating into Crow * 4 - Three Days with Mr. Moto * 5 - Strangers die every day * 6 - Samhain, 1515 Sanctuary Book 2: Vivisection * 7 - Lester * 8 - Amrahly'nn Psycho * 9 - Faster, Lusiphur! Kill! Kill! * 10 - Sex and Violence * 11 - Ascending Notorious * 12 - Night of the Marauder Sanctuary Book 3: Guild War * 13 - Pain * 14 - Anger * 15 - Death * 16 - Inquisition * 17 - Bloodhounds * 18 - Revelation * 19 - Retribution Sanctuary Book 4: Strange Days * 20 - No New Tale to Tell * 21 - Second Comings * 22 - The Trouble Today With Women * 23 - E'jja * 24 - Walking Spanish Down the Hall * 25 - Your Funeral, My Trial Sanctuary Book 5: The Wolf * 26 - Freedom's Just Another Word for Nothing Left to Lose * 27 - No More Mr. Nice Guy * 28 - When the Money Runs Out * 29 - Killer in Me, Killer in You * 30 - With Friends Like These... * 31 - Big Payback * 32 - Laws Sanctuary Book 6: Cat and Mouse * 33 - Here Kitty, Kitty * 34 - Out of the Bag * 35 - Cat's Cradle * 36 - Like Cats and Dogs * 37 - On a Hot Tin Roof * 38 - Strays * 39 - The Way We Were The Rogue's Saga * 40- * 41- * 42- * 43- * 44- * 45- * 46- * 47- The Elvin Fire Saga * 48- * 49- * 50- * 51- * 52- * 53- * 54- * 55- * 56- * 57- * 58- * 59- The Wisp Saga * 60- * 61- * 62- * 63- * 64- * 65- * 66- * 67- * 68- * 69- * 70- * 71- * 72- * 73- * 74- * 75- * 76- * 77- * 78- * 79- * 80- = Mini-Series = Poison Elves: Lusiphur & Lirilith * 1- * 2- * 3- * 4- Poison Elves: Parintachin * 1- * 2- * 3- Poison Elves: Hyena * 1- * 2- * 3- * 4- Poison Elves: Ventures * 1- Cassandra * 2- Lynn * 3- Purple Marauder * 4- Jace Poisone Elves: Dominion * 1- * 2- * 3- * 4- * 5- * 6-